


Prologue

by agathadell



Series: Flock of Crows [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), before HPHM year one, gringotts, will kind of follow canon but also has creative freedom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agathadell/pseuds/agathadell
Summary: Belladonna (Bell) Crow, youngest child and only daughter of the infamous Crow family.Her journey to Hogwarts becomes a whirlwind of family, friends, and curse-breaking as she tries to uncover the fate of her missing brother.
Series: Flock of Crows [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003878





	Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> oh boy let’s see if I can keep up on an actual series.

A flock of crows, a _murder_ , is mostly associated with death, darkness, and despair. Uneasiness settles over the viewer when the black cloud enters their view, thoughts consumed with negative meanings and emotions. They care not for the individual birds themselves but only for the superstitious meaning behind their gathering. 

Crows are social birds. That’s why they flock together by the thousands. It’s a beautiful sight with the meaning of safety and warmth in numbers, not the tragedy that people assume to see. 

They’re like humans. They’re smart and they bond; they play, they fight, they communicate. Crows have families of their own, loved ones that they cherish. They look out for each other, just as humans do.

— 

Spring was approaching, evident by the snow melting in patches along Diagon Alley. The air nipped at the noses of passing witches and wizards as they went on their way; shopping, working, socializing, etc. 

The large building of Gringotts towered over the road, it’s shadow tall and dark due to the afternoon sun settling right above the towering stones. 

Pushing open the heavy bronze doors led to the small entrance that gave away to silver doors. Pushing past them led to the grand hall, it’s high ceilings and marble floors expanding for yards upon yards to the vault. Chandeliers gave a golden glow from above, illuminating the hundreds of goblins who lined the walls, seated at their high desks as they attended the witches and wizards who needed access to their vaults. 

The atmosphere was loud and warm due to the crowding bodies, it’s occupants easily forgetting the chill of the outdoors. The many bodies gave the perfect cover to sneak around, ducking and sliding between the oblivious bystanders. 

Sneaking was especially easy for a child who knew their way around, short stature and small frame fitting into even the smallest of openings. It didn’t take long until the desks of the curse breakers came into view, the only human employees filling out paperwork if seated at the desk or gone completely to work elsewhere. 

“Miss Crow, I believe we already discussed your sneaking around.” Thin fingers wrapped around the young witch’s wrist, stopping her in her tracks. Dark eyes snapped from the empty desks down to her side. 

“Hello Burgock,” she said with a warm smile as she looked at the goblin at her side. “Is Sean around?” 

The goblin narrowed his dark, beady eyes at the witch. “He is. But I believe we were discussing your snea-.” 

Burgock was cut off by a sudden shout from behind the pair. Both turned around to see a tall, lanky wizard approaching. His narrow face was masked by the thick glasses he wore, the lens magnifying his dark eyes. His dark black hair was smoothed back with a bit too much gel, the shine from the unnatural light giving it an odd glow. 

“Belladonna, done already?” He called out with a large smile, opening his arms as he approached. 

“Sean!” The witch, Belladonna, exclaimed. She easily shook free from the Goblin’s grip and ran to the wizard. “I got my wand, books, and made a friend!” She threw herself at him, embracing him tightly. 

“Mister Crow,” Burgock interrupted, his expression serious. “You cannot allow your little sister to sneak around. It is bad for security and creates a risk for a break in. Plus, children should not be running around here anyway, as we’ve discussed since your start at our location.” 

Sean gave a sheepish smile as he patted his sister’s back. “Of course, I apologize. Bell is starting at Hogwarts this upcoming year so I brought her to shop and she finished earlier th-.” 

“Do not let it happen again.” The goblin grumbled as he made his way back to his desk. 

The Crow siblings watched him leave, holding their breath until he was out of earshot. Sean dropped down to a crouch to talk face to face with his sister. His voice was a soft whisper so as to not cause another disturbance. 

“I’d love to hear more about your new friend, but for now I need to finish my work. I take lunch in half an hour, would you mind waiting for me outside? Then you can tell me all about your trip today, okay?” 

The witch shook her head excitedly. She pulled the wizard in for one more hug before dashing back out the exit. 

— 

Belladonna (Bell) Crow, youngest child and only daughter of the infamous Crow family. The family is best known in the wizarding world for their shady tactics and illegal trades taking place in the shadows of Knockturn Alley. 

To save his siblings from the ways of their parents the eldest son, Sean Crow, ran away with his brother, Jacob Crow, and sister once he had turned 17. The trio lived together in a small flat in northern London with Sean providing for his family by working as a Curse Breaker at Gringotts. 

Since the disappearance of their brother, Bell has been left alone in the flat while Sean works extra hours to keep them afloat. With her recent acceptance to Hogwarts she is excited to meet new people and hopefully find out what exactly happened to their beloved Jacob. 


End file.
